Deja Vu
by Johnny Rockin
Summary: Harry stares at the ceiling of his cupboard thinking the same thing "thing's shouldn't be like this." Time travel with a twist Harry doesn't remember anything from his previous life, only a sense that he forgot something extremely important plagues him.
1. Deja Vu

_**Deja vu**_

_OK so this is a new story that I just made up about 20 mins ago and dont really know how its going to end up_

_(Except for Harry/Hermione what other ships do you need?...... well I like Harry/Luna...... or a combination of those three.......) any way its going to be Harry/Hermione._

_This is a time travel fic but no its not going to be "Ahh I'm Harry potter and I know every thing thats happening and it makes it really hard to read."_

_Prologue_

_The year is 2010, from Harry's point of view, Voldemort has fallen but Harry stands alone on the battle field. The battle was going well for the light Voldemort's ridiculous schemes were doing more to harm the deatheaters than anything the light had done. But alas the so called leader of the light was not as pure as he seemed, desperate for more power he threw Harry in to encounter after encounter to try and bring forth 'the __power he knows not' so he could claim it as his own. _

_But when Harry failed to bring forth the power or kill Voldemort. Dumbledore tried to kill Harry so the Prophecy would be null and void so that he could kill Voldemort himself. _

_Dumbledore gathered his most trusted allies Aberforth, Snape the Weasleys Molly, Arthur, Percy and the youngest male Ron. The other Weasley's weren't trusted enough to be called._

_But as the young Potter was led in to the trap something surprising happened that no one saw coming. As the boy of prophecy lay at the hand of the demented headmaster._

_"No."_

_Simple and to the point._

_"What did you say to me." asked an irate Molly Weasley._

_"No, I won't do this anymore." said Arthur._

_"You will do as I say, now get out of the way."_

_"I'm sorry 'dear' but over the year's you potion skill's must have wain-ed I'm not your puppet anymore." he said putting an emphasis on dear._

_Just then the whole cavern was lit by a blinding light. Figures appeared out of no where all with there wands at the ready. The twins, Charlie, Bill, Remus, McGonagall and of course Hermione Granger._

_"Hermione What are you doing?" asked a angry Ron as he looked down the length of her wand._

_"WHAT AM I DOING, WHAT AM I DOING." Screeched Hermione "What are you doing your trying to kill Harry, your friend." _

_"Its ok Harry needs to die its hid duty as the chosen one, when he dies then He-who-must-not-be-named will be vulnerable." said ron holding his arms to the side "It wil be alright Hermy..."_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Shouted Hermione "I know all about your control potion. It won't work."_

_"Wh..What." asked Ron in a shaky voice._

_"McGonagall gave me the antidote 5 days ago. I'm not your property." _

_"But I love you, once Harrys gon we can be together." _

_"I'd rather die that be with you." _

_"That can be arranged." said Snape _

_"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER." shouted Ron._

_"Calm yourself Mr Weasley no need to be rash." said Dumbledore coming to the forefront of both groups "theres no reason we call talk this....." he stopped speaking as a bolt of energy exploded at his feet._

_"Not this time Albus." said Minerva she pulled a chain from around her neck a small green stone at the end of it _

_"Your tricks wont work this time." said Remus from across the way._

_"Alas my friend you haven't seen all my tricks." he raised his wand faster that anyone could see. Minerva __Mcgonagall burned to a crisp in an instant._

_That was the catalyst spell fire reigned even with there superior numbers the rescue party was having a hard time Albus Dumbledore wasn't know for just his lemon drops._

_Harry sat bound and gagged as he watched his friends, his family fight each other. He wasn't worth this as his eye lingered on the pile of ashes that used to be his favorite teacher. All this blood shed he would rather they just let him die, if Dumbledore could kill Tom because he was dead then he would gladly eat his own wand._

_Remus and Alistor were busy just keeping Dumbledore contained, Fred and George were throwing prank after prank at the opposition till Aberforth and his familiar attacked them directly. Charlie was hurling curses at the potions master but he was as slippery as his hair. Bill had just decked Percy who hadn't even gotten off one curse._

_Hermione and Ron were exchanging cursed from cover, well Hermione was blowing apart everything that Ron hid behind while Ron tried convince Hermione that she __should just let Harry die. _

_Molly and Arthur stood in the middle of it all with wands pointed at each other neither moving or talking just staring at each other's hate filled eyes._

_Everything changed in and instant when one of the twins launched a Magic-bind at Dumbledore his magical energy flared the two energies clashed the caver having already taken to much damage began to crumble around them. There was no escape the crumbling Anti apparition wards was giving spot coverage. Letting some people escape while others were crushed. _

_Not all of the huge cavern was crumbling, big sections of the cavern remained intact and safe._

_"HARRY." Shouted Hermione she place a shield charm over the both of them, holding back the giant bolder that tried to crush him. _

_Harry managed to get the gag out of his mouth._

_"Hermione you've got to get out of here."_

_"Not (gasp) a (gasp) chance." Ground out Hermione._

_"What makes me so important, why should I live when other people die?" Before she could answer the rock was blown in to a thousand pieces, Hemiones shield protected them. _

_"HERMIONE." came Remus cry from the direction of the blasting curse "You have got to get Harry and your self out of here, well hold them off."_

_Harry could see Snape and Dumbledore on the other side of Remus._

_"REMUS, don't you dare." shouted Harry at the werewolf's back, Hermione set about unraveling his binds "YOU FLEA BITTEN MANGIE BASTERD GET OUT OF THERE."_

_Dumbledore turned to Snape "Kill Harry nothing else matters." Dumbledore began chanting with precise wand movements a red beam flew out it hit Remus and continued on towards Harry. All the while Dumbledore chanted. _

_"Desino." shouted Hermione as she jumped infront of __Harry absorbing the blow and ramming her wand in to the ground. Harry didn't know what kind of spell it was but it didn't seem to have any effect._

_When face with death....._

_"DAM IT DON'T DO THIS, GET OUT OF HERE."_

_…__.Some think of fallen friends, others rage and spit..._

_Remus pulled out what looked like a fake mustache_

_Hermione managed to unravel the bonds holding Harry, he immediately jumped up the only thing stopping him from running to lupin was Her firm grip on his shirt._

_"Let go, DAM IT LET GO." raged Harry as he tried to push her away._

___..Some do the things they've always wanted to do..._

_Tears ran down Hermione's face "It's to late."_

_"What do you mean? Hes right there let go." shouted Harry turning to Hermione. For the first time he saw the red beam that connected Hermione, Remus and __Dumbledore._

_"What.."_

_"There isn't enough time." Said Hermione as she pulled him close. Harrys eyes widened in shock at the softness pressed against his lips he didn't even have time to think about kissing her back before she pushed him away. _

_"We do it because we...." Hermione looked unsure of her self for a moment before steeling herself "It's because I've loved you, I'VE LOVED YOU SINCE FOREVER." _

_Harry suddnely felt like his whole world suddnely came in to focus "Hermione I..." he stopped as fingers pressed his lips._

_"There isn't enough time." said Hermione. Harry was suddenly aware that Dumbledore's chanting had changed in pitch he turned in time to see Remus launch the mustache he had been holding at Snape. To caught up in guarding Dumbledore he couldn't protect himself. The mustache fixed its self to his lip._

_"Why did you pour ink on my head?"__ Said Snape it came __out sounding like Yosmite Sam. _

_"Its a gift from Sirus and Jame's, oh don't worry its permanent." said Remus as he saw Snape trying to pull it off "Sirus loved Saturday morning cartoons something to remember them by." was all that he said before Dumbledore stopped chanting. _

_Harry stared in horror as pressurized air traveled along the beam through Remus heart and continue on to them. Time slowed to a crawl as Harry tried to wrap himself around Hermione but couldn't as he was thrown from Hermiones side._

_# "Oicca." said Hermione, Harry landed two dozen feet from Hermione "Never forget that I love you." said Hermione softly but carried across the distance to his ears. Harry couldn't look away as the torrent of wind traveled down the beam and tore Hermiones body to shreds. To harry it felt like forever watching the woman that love him being torn to shreds._

_"Ya better say yer prayers, ya flea-bitten varmaint, I'm a-gonna blow ya to smithereens!"__ Came the now very distinct voice of Snape. But as Harry turned to Snape __the only thing he could think of was __'Oh Boy'__ as the life left his eyes._

_Dumbledore had other thoughts as his head was removed from his weekend body 'So this is the power that was foretold..... I hope there are lemon drops in heaven."_

_2015_

_Harry Potter had not moved in over 2 months. _

_5 years after the end of the war Harry lays in the central hall of Hogwarts surrounded by strange glowing runes with the only remaining people that are still alive and or sane enough to follow him._

_"I is not t'hinking this is such a goods idea, master coulds get hurt'id." said the female house elf._

_"Nonnncence Winky, Master Harry Potter wills make it." said Dobby as he poured another potion down Harry's thought. A combination of pepper up, lucid sleep potion, Mana, his own blood, hydration and strengthening potions,_

_Winkie was busy mending the hem of Harrys pants "Winkie Master wont's be need thouse when he goes back, leaves its."_

_"I can'ts what ifs master dosen't wants us as he didse before."_

_"Winkie he is Harry Potter the most noblest and strongest leader eevere. We musts trustss master to do what is bestest for master." _

_"I is knowing that but still." said Winky trunig from angery to sad "What's if we nevers meet agains, Is beening in loves with you. Can't thinks about not ever seeing your dumb face agains."_

_"No matter whatsis ill sees you agains, I swears it."_

_Just as the starcrossed elves held each other Harry Potter utters the first lucid word he has in months "Hermione" a beam of the purest magic shot up from the last Potter destroying the everything in its path, the elves held each other as the world turned to white._

_May 16 1991_

_Harry Potter awakens in a cold sweat with intence nightmares that he has never experienced before._

_An hour later as he stared at the bottom of the stairs he has the feeling in his gut that he has forgotten something. Some thing that means more that the world its self._

_Ok so theres the Prologe for the story I hope you enjoyed it and if you did... let me know._

_And if you didn't like it.... also let me know don't just read it and not let me know what you think of it._


	2. The New World

Deja Vu

First off I just want to mention something I just realized I haven't read the original Harry potter books in about 7-8 years so I may have gotten a little obscure on the facts. So if you notice something that is completely wrong please let me know.

So first of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed YOU ROCK!! everyone else well your ok at least you read it and I guess your reading the second chapter so your more than ok.

For the people who don't like Harry/ Hermione I have Three things to say to you

What do we know about Ginny, seriously she was captured in the chamber of secrets and she was in the last couple of chapters HBP we know more about Luna Lovegood, who is awesome, than we do about GW.

Ron is kinda useless, not to be mean but hes got a big ego and doesn't really help out until he gets the basilisk head form the chamber of secrets which I thought was just kind of random.

Anyways so on with the show, as it were.

If I were to say that Harry potter was having a bad day, it would be like saying that the sun was mildly warm. He had woken up under the stairs as he usually did every day for as long as he could remember, the only difference was he felt like he had forgotten something. He couldn't think what it could be all or why it made him feel like crying. The whole day he was feeling, off, like something wasn't quite right with him. He knew that going to the Durslys would be useless, they might just lock him in the cupboard in case what ever he was contagious.

Not that it mattered.

His aunt demanded that he pull out the weeds that had sprung up in the back yard by the fence, with out gloves, he had tried to be careful of the thorns, but they only way to get them out was to get a good hand full of the weeds and pull.

At dinner he had just placed the mashed potato's on the table when, a car backfired, Harry had flipped the table over and took cove behind it. Needless to say that the Durslys were not amused a gravy covered Vernon had beaten him black and blue for nearly 15 minuets, before throwing in to 'his room'. Harry had another uncomfortable night underneath the stairs, but the weird part was that his only thought was

'I've had worse'

Harry knew he wasn't lying but for the life of him he couldn't remember when that worse time was.

Harry's dreams that night were the most vivid and inspiring he had ever had. Most times his dreams are that his parents aren't dead and they came back to rescue him. But those dreams always seemed, so Grey. But this time he dreamed of a huge room with tables 10 times longer than the whole Durslys house. There were other children there and he knew they were just like him, a few even called out to him. As he sat down next to a girl with bushy hair she turned to him and gave him a giant smile "Good morning Harry."

BANG

Harry awoke with a start, it sounded as if someone had kicked the front door off its hinges.

'Relax Harry it was just part of your dream' he thought to him self 'I wonder who that girl was.'

Harry almost jumped through the stairs as someone bellowed out "DURSLEY YOU GREAT BIG PRUNE WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS."

"WHO THE ROT ARE YOU JUST BARG...." there was a sound like a zing and a pop and he couldn't here his uncle anymore.

'Maybe hes dead' he thought 'that's the only reason he could think of that Vernon Durslys would quiet down so quickly.

Harry had his ear against the door trying to hear what was going on outside. That wasn't a problem as a moment later the entire door to the cupboard under the stairs was ripped off taking the 8th and 9th step with it.

Harry stared up in awe at the man that just ripped the Durslys stairs to pieces the Giant threw the remains through the double doors in to the living room.

"E'llo Harry I'm here to rescue you." said the man who's beard was longer than he was tall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Diagon Ally

May 17 4:15

Hagrid had spent the entire drive, on a motorcycle no less, telling Harry about the wizarding world. Harry though he would have taken more convincing that he was a wizard but it felt, right. A large part of the loneliness that he had been feeling that morning disappeared, it wasn't completely gone but it was less noticeable. The best part though was finding out his parents weren't drunks, of course it didn't really matter as they were killed by Voldemort.

Harry couldn't stop looking around at everything so much so that he had almost walked in to half a dozen people, till Hagrid grabbed his arm to keep him from wandering. They had gone to Gringots and Harry had seen his first Goblin, the goblin had handed him transcript of everything in his vault. He couldn't believe he had a vault.

Hagrid then led him to get his supply's from the various shops Potions, books and quills and Parchment when they had gotten to the 'That's a lot Trunk' trunk shop that had an elephant on the cover. Harry was felt like spending a little of his money. He upgraded his trunk so he had 5 separate compartment's. He had two small compartment's for clothes he didn't have that many, one compartment for school supply's , one for books it was set up like a vertical book shelf. Harry had spent the extra 500 galleon's so that he even had a room inside his trunk.

The compartment room had a bed, a bathroom, desk, book shelf, it even had a fireplace. Harry thought this would come in handy if he was ever forced to live under a flight of stairs again. He had also opted for the featherweight charm and shrinking charm he also thought about the camouflage charm but decided against it.

'If its small, invisible and lightweight I could lose it trip over it and never even notice.' he thought.

Just as they were about to pay Harry noticed a school bag that was bottomless, to retrieve something just put your hand inside and think of what you want and it will come to you.

That had all happened over an hour ago, they had come to Olivanders to get Harry's wand but it was proving to be a marathon session of trial and error. Hagrid had excused himself to go get a pint after he saw that this was going to take a while.

"A most peculiar case you are mister Potter, not elm or birch or oak no wand seems to accept you." Said Olivander standing up straight.

Harry was beginning to think that maybe some one had made a mistake and that he wasn't a wizard after all.

The wand maker stared at Harry in silence before speaking again "There is one more thing we can try but is suspect that it will have long reaching consequences in the future, are you willing to try?"

Harry nodded he knew the only other option he had was to go back to the Durslys and the way Hagrid had left them frozen where they stood did not seem like a good prospect.

Olivander stomped his foot once and immediately the door lock and the blinds closed plunging the store into darkness. "Back in days long past there were a race of people not that different from wizards they were called warlocks." Olivander talked as he wove his hands in an intricate pattern in front of him "Wizards feared them and wiped them out a true Warlock has not been seen in over 800 years."

"Why?" asked they young BWL

"Because wizards feared them and didn't want to have anyone around to challenge there power, they even went so far as to label them as dark creatures." At Olivanders feet a staff was emerging from the floor "Warlocks have always been about balance, the balance of energy and power. Wizards don't understand and do not want to understand." The staff was completely out of the ground now hovering vertically in front of the wand maker.

"If the staff accepts you then you are not a wizard but a warlock meant to preserve the balance of the world. Take the staff now."

Harry didn't like the idea that he was already being kicked out of a world that he hadn't even explored yet, but if it was between going back to the Durslys or becoming a Warlock then it wasn't that hard of a choice.

Harry's fingers snaked around the cold wood of the Warlock staff, and nothing happened.

Olivander let out a sigh as was about to take back the staff from the young Harry, when light flared from the tip of the staff. Harry opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as the staff cut deeply into his hand, he couldn't let go, he couldn't even move. It felt like the staff was drawing something from him and indeed it was. Dark pattern's written in Harry's own blood, began writing themselves from the tip of the staff downward, till they reached Harry's hand. Harry's skin became black as if he were swallowed by a shadow it consumed his body till it reached his eyes which burst in to a bright green glow.

As abruptly as the light came it had vanished, harry now free slumped to the ground sucking in deep breaths.

"Yes, Yes we can expect great thing's from you Mr Potter. Great things." said Olivander

After that Olivander only said one more thing to him before shoeing him out of the store "Remember Warlocks are not looked upon kindly by wizards so don't tell anyone or it may mean your life."

Harry had panicked when he was almost thrown out of the wand maker's shop, he didn't want anyone to see him with 'his' Warlock staff. The staff must have read his mind because it shrank down to the size of a normal wand it was a dark Mahogany with stripes of Dark read running its length. Harry was deciding where to carry it when it disappeared inside the scar on his hand. It was a perfect ring.

"Finally done in there Harry?" came Hagrid resounding voice "I thought you were going to be in there forever."

"Sorry, I guess I difficult to place a wand with me." said Harry hiding his hand quickly

"No worry's I remember my first wand, I had to have my wand specially made, olivanders never made a wand for a..... well for someone like me." said Hagrid evasively.

A long moment of silence stretched between the two harry wondered if he should tell Hagrid what Olivander just told him.

'Nah, he will probably just tell Dumbledore.... Who's Dumbledore?' thought Harry confused by his own thoughts.

A loud screech jarred the two from there thoughts Harry had just enough time to look up before he was knocked to the floor by a white bundle of feathers.

"Ah dam, Hedwig, ah stop, I know, ow oW, stop already." Said Harry managing to push the overly affectionate Owl back enough so he could sit up.

"I'm ever so sorry." came the cry of a young woman carrying a cage. Her name tag read

Polly

Of

Wizard Aviaries

"No problems miss." said Harry standing up holding Hedwig on his arm.

"Hedwig Get back in your cage, no one wants a stubborn owl." demanded the girl "I'm sorry she's very temperamental, shes been up for sale for as long as I've worked there but she always acts antisocial to all the customers, but shes never attacked someone before I'm dreadfully sorry to make it up to you I'm willing to give you a 20% discount on anything in the store."

"Nah that's ok, How much for Hedwig?" asked Harry casually

"Are you serious." asked the girl, she couldn't imagine anyone wanting a familiar that attacked them

"No I'm Harry." with a smile he thought what he just said was funny but he couldn't remember why. Hagrid was giving him a funny look but Harry never noticed.

"Yes well er I don't... shes very temperamental.." said Polly torn between wanting to sell the bird and not wanting to rip the poor kid off.

"Shes fine just a little lonely." Said Harry stroking Hedwigs belly, who immediately turned to jelly in his hands and shamelessly started purring.

Polly was gob smacked she had never seen Hedwig so much as look at anyone let alone let them pet her.

"well if you come right this way we can fill out the paper work, ill even throw in the cage for free." said Polly. At the mention of the cage Hedwig puffed up her feathers and gave a look that could melt steal, willing the cage to bubble into nothingness.

"Eh no cage then." said Polly trying to distance her self from the angry Owl "How about a nice perch?"

"That sound's great." said Harry as Hedwig transplanted herself to Harry's shoulder so he could use his arm.

30 minuets later Harry and Hagrid were sitting in the Leaky cauldron eating, if anyone had looked on they could have sworn that the two were related by there eating habits. Harry, who hadn't eaten anything good in …..... well ever, was inhaling anything that got with in range of his fork. Hagrid came from a race where first come first served wasn't a saving it was a matter of survival.

"Ahh that hit the spot" said Hagrid leaning back in his chair a mountain of plates in-front of him

Harry and Hagrid then traveled to King's cross station where Hagrid left him saying "I'll leave you here, your train leaves in about 25 minuets from platform 9 ¾ you'd best get there early so you can get a good seat. I've got a few errands to run before I get back to Hogwarts. Good luck Harry and try to make some friends." said Hagrid before revving the bike and taking off.

It took Harry a few seconds after Hagrid left to realize there was no Platform 9 ¾.

Harry was just about to freak out when he saw a oddly familiar mop of frizzy hair. It was a girl that looked like the girl from his dreams, she was pushing a cart with a trunk just like his.

Harry's heart was pounding for reasons he didn't know

'Maybe she goes to the same school I do' he thought happily

He was about to follow her when he realized she was already being followed.

She was grabbed by two boys not much older than he was and dragged her down a deserted ally.

Harry didn't even hesitate to follow them 'maybe there taking her to the platform' But Harry didn't even believe that himself he 'knew there was going to be trouble and he had to help her

"....upid Mud-blood, Hogwarts doesn't need another taint on its name." came a male voice round the corner.

'Mud-blood?' for some reason that word made Harry's blood boil.

"You have no right to keep me from school, I'll ask you again to get out of my way." came the voice of the girl not showing any fear at all.

"She makes it sound like she has a choice." said the other boy before they both laughed a little.

The girl squeaked and Harry poked his head round the corner, the two boy had there wands trained on the girl who looked scared now.

"Yo..your not allowed to use magic out side of school." stammered the girl trying to maintain composed.

"just keep believing that while you spend the rest of your life as a cockroach."

Harry didn't even think about what he was doing, he shoulder rushed the boy on the left, knocking him into a pile of trash cans. The other boy just froze up for a micro second, but that was all Harry needed to twist his wand arm and headbutt him in the face.

The boy went down clutching his broken nose.

Harry grabbed the girls arm and pulled her out of the ally way pushing her cart as they went.

After only a couple of feet the girl pulled her hand free "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." She said in a loud whisper.

"Uhh saving you?" asked Harry confused.

"I didn't need saving, thank you very much, I had everything well under control till you barged in and started a brawl." she said the last word with disdain "If you have to resort to violence then you have already lost." she said it as if it was a quote.

"I can't believe you would do something so....."

The rest of her speech was drowned out as Harry began laughing he didn't know why but her dressing him down made him happy, he couldn't help but laugh.

Laughing apparently wast the right thing to do because the girl just puffed out her chest and pushed her cart away. Which caused harry to fall over because he was using the cart to hold himself up.

"Ow, oh hey wait up." shouted Harry as he got up to follow a now angry Hermione "Hey wait."

OK so first off anyone who doesn't know what a Warlock is listen up because I'm about to make it up right now.

For every 350 Muggles born, 1 Wizard/Witch is born.

For every 600 wizards born, 1 Warlock.

No one knows how or why a Warlock is born or how to predict one.

Warlocks and Wizard had there first falling out during the first Goblin war. Wizards wanted to rule over the Goblins and take all there wealth. The Warlocks chose to stand with the Goblins. And it escalates from there.

Wizards draw energy(I'll call it Mana) from outside there body and convert it into Magic for spells and such.

Warlocks draw Mana into there bodies and instead of converting it to magic use in its purest form. Which lets them have control over the basic elements such as earth, water, fire, wind and lighting. YES I know most western country's only recognize 4 elements but hey I'm a trend setter and I read a lot of Anime.

And as you can see they use full stave's not wand.

There are a few more things I want to write but ill get to them next chapter.

Well read and review and let me know what you think so far. Ill give more information as the chapters come out.

Ps if your wondering why Hagrid's mad imagine just finding out the son of your dead friends is living underneath the stairs in a cupboard.


End file.
